world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814-DinaMeouet
12:37:15 GA: Doir knocks on Meouet's door. "yo, meouet, you in?" 12:37:54 TC: She opens the door. "No." 12:38:34 GA: "uh, okay? i was just comin by to see what youre up to, and maybe ask you for some help with something." 12:38:46 GA: "may i come in?" 12:39:07 TC: "Maybe. Are your feet clean?" 12:39:27 GA: "uh, i barely ever walk, and when i do i wear magical god shoes, so probably yes." 12:40:23 TC: She motions to enter the room. 12:41:09 GA: He walks in, and stands in the middle of the room, opening up a journal. "so've you been doing anything like, super productive so far this trip?" 12:41:54 TC: "Dying slowly inside. Cursing my genetics for producing a male. Wondering why you felt the need to visit me... Oh, and learning Twink with Sami." 12:42:22 GA: He writes that down. "okay, okay. er, im visiting you because i actually kind of wanted to talk to you about seriad." 12:42:58 TC: "Why do people think I know anything about Seriad? Kate mentioned Seriad to me as well." 12:43:19 GA: "ah, crap. okay, so youre not her friend. fuck, does she even have any friends? 12:43:40 TC: "That she hasn't ignored or not stabbed in the back? I don't know. Ask her nook." 12:43:47 GA: "im just askin' cause shes doing jack shit over the course of this trip to get ready for the next session, and i need someone to like, get her to do stuff." 12:43:58 TC: "Not it." 12:44:07 GA: "eh, whatever." 12:44:15 GA: "so what about that male thing?" 12:44:35 TC: "What do you mean?" 12:44:52 GA: "i mean, you seem to be preeeeetty against males." 12:44:58 GA: "whats the deal there?" 12:45:20 TC: "Some people don't like sweets, some people don't like alcohol, and I don't like men." 12:45:56 TC: "Oh and maybe how the Condesce is like, a figurehead, and the next three castes down tend to be mostly male? Isn't that weird to you?" 12:49:17 TC: "Not that you know or will know anything about the politics of a planet that doesn't exist any more. What's the point? I guess I can't let go..." 01:06:11 GA: "thats not very punk rock of you." 01:06:14 GA: "or nice." 01:10:06 TC: "You can't help being stupid." 01:10:13 TC: "I can't help this." 01:10:22 GA: "wh- okay first of all, yes i can." 01:10:41 GA: "second of all, thats like, super mean." 01:11:44 GA: "seriously. goddamn. whatd i ever do to you to be called stupid." 01:12:01 TC: "It's the group consensus as far as I've overheard." 01:12:18 GA: "yes, but that was *acting.*" 01:12:34 GA: "im not actually stupid, i have like, +3 lore." 01:12:52 GA: "i was just acting stupid because im empty inside, and some other lame angst fuel or whatever." 01:13:14 TC: "I recall that from our last discussion." 01:13:24 GA: "oh, yeah, i was still being stupid then." 01:13:46 GA: "recently i had this big epiphany, yeah it was like, a complete heel-face turn moment." 01:13:54 TC: "How does one suddenly become intelligent? And by faking all that time, do you expect us not to believe THIS is the act?" 01:14:28 GA: He shrugs. "i dunno. why should i care what you guys think of me?" 01:14:49 TC: "You say that, but you just got upset over a name." 01:15:13 GA: "nah, i wasnt really upset, i was just disagreeing to fuel the conversation." 01:15:37 GA: "and like im just gonna let you insult me to my face? what do i look like, a pushover?" 01:16:36 TC: "Right, What did you want? Just the Seriad thing?" 01:17:23 GA: "oh, also, i just wanted to like, talk to you? because i barely ever see you, dude. dontcha wanna be friends?" 01:18:11 TC: "I want friends, but perhaps ones on a similar intellectual level." 01:18:32 GA: "wow, okay, whats your lore?" 01:18:35 TC: "Right now I feel I am too old to have not filled a concupiscient quadrant. So I'll be looking into that later." 01:19:16 GA: "what are you like, fifteen max? thats not all that important of a thing." 01:20:01 TC: "Human Doir. Let me tell you about these stats you live by. If you don't apply them properly, they are of NO USE. Such as taking the word of Jack, sworn enemy of Libby who was protecting us from his influence and just blindly agreeing to murder her echoes in cold blood." 01:20:11 TC: "Your Lore doesn't excuse that." 01:20:55 GA: "uh, okay, i didnt agree to shit, and i had no intent to help." 01:21:16 GA: "i mean, fighting libby? pf, yeah, right, like im gonna try to do that." 01:21:33 GA: "no, i was just gonna follow along for the screentime, maybe a few good lines here and there." 01:21:44 TC: "If you are following, you are agreeing." 01:21:58 TC: "It's simple. Those who do not fight against it, benefit from the current situation." 01:22:06 GA: "you came along too!" 01:22:25 TC: "And I Died, GodTiered, and started the Scratch." 01:22:33 TC: "What did YOU do?" 01:22:38 GA: "and i totally fuckin wrecked jack!" 01:22:53 GA: "and became omniscient!" 01:23:11 TC: "Before or after you accepted his magic carpet ride. Or dragon. Whale. That bit is getting fuzzy. I was quite upset." 01:23:36 GA: "yeah, i did *not* wanna get on that, but i had no choice other than 'be left behind'." 01:24:15 GA: "even now, like, im pretty much the only one not accepting the fact that hes back and hes a changed man, that ive talked to." 01:29:31 TC: "He's a man." 01:30:02 GA: "okay, so when im a woman, am i just automatically a hundred percent better?" 01:30:37 TC: Meouet blushes a little bit. "Not one hundred... Just inherently better without a number attached." 01:31:10 GA: Doir transforms. "oh, look at how much better i am now, with my fancy new parts, im a totally different person" 01:31:24 GA: "oooh and i like justice wowoowowowow im so great" 01:31:50 TC: "Yes, I can take you a little bit more seriously now." 01:32:17 GA: Dina laughs. "hahah, yeah, you can take me more seriously because im wearing incredibly silly armor and have giant freakin wings that knock over everything?" 01:32:54 TC: "I don't expect you to understand." 01:33:21 GA: "wow, youre so sexist its unreal." 01:33:49 GA: "though i bet i probably would look a lot more seductive to nate this way..." 01:33:56 GA: "hey meouet, you got any lingerie i can borrow?" 01:34:14 TC: "I do not own lingerie." 01:34:30 GA: "whaaaaat? okay, can i just have a pretty dress?" 01:34:46 TC: "I only have a lovely gift dress from Maenam. Or my FLARP gear." 01:35:03 GA: Dina starts pulling her armor off. "okay, ill take the maenam one." 01:35:23 GA: "hope you dont mind if i change right in front of you, but youve already seen me naked from the past few times ive transformed right in front of you, so." 01:35:51 TC: "I am uninterested." Meouet averts her eyes. 01:36:36 GA: "hahah look at me im a naked lady are you getting hot and bothered" 01:36:53 TC: (( http://i.imgur.com/Ms3dylv.png )) 01:37:04 GA: "anyway give the dress pls its cold in here" 01:37:06 TC: "I am not..." Wow look at those curtains. 01:37:12 TC: Meouet hands the dress over. 01:37:22 GA: Dina puts it on. "thaaaaank you." 01:37:42 GA: "maenam made this?" 01:37:48 GA: "its not... its not terribly ugly though" 01:38:02 TC: "I asked her for something simple." 01:38:08 TC: "It came out lovely." 01:38:34 GA: "yeah, it actually really is. ill give it back soon, because damn you probably dont want to lose this." 01:38:54 GA: "how does this thing around the waist work? what is it?" 01:39:07 TC: "I appreciate it. Please wash it before you return it. It's a sash! You tie it in the back." 01:39:36 GA: Dina spins around trying to grab it like a dog attempting to grab their tail. "this is difficult." 01:40:01 GA: "am i like, supposed to be wearing a bra and underwear too? i dont even own a bra. i do have these god panties, though." 01:40:08 TC: "Don't make me help you..." 01:40:21 GA: "i think i need help." 01:40:57 TC: Meouet facepalms loudly. 01:41:03 TC: "Fine... 01:41:05 TC: : 01:41:35 TC: "* She approaches as best she can while not looking and grabs the ends of the sash to tie it in a neat Bow in the back. 01:41:51 GA: "hahah, thanks." 01:42:04 GA: "can i borrow a bra, too? totally need a bra. your classiest one, yes." 01:42:17 GA: "mm, and makeup. all the makeup. i need it." 01:43:42 TC: "Oh goodness..." Meouet digs through a drawer and produces a lacy olive bra, with little bows at the straps where they attach to the cups. "Do you even know how to apply makeup?" 01:44:57 GA: Dina takes it gratefully and starts putting it on. "i know how to apply, uh, sunscreen." 01:45:02 GA: "cant be much different." 01:45:44 TC: "It is incredibly different. I cannot help you with foundations as mine are gray. You will look like an idiot if you use that. But I have some nice Dark Olive lipstick and some black mascara you can use." 01:46:35 GA: "oh, oh, ive got some foundations." Dina takes out some various makeup things that look suspiciously like they were Beau's. "i borrowed them from someone." 01:46:58 GA: "its okay though, she doesnt need it now because shes a guy." 01:47:00 TC: "Oh. Well. Use one that matches your face." 01:47:43 GA: Dina rubs her finger into the little thing and starts putting it all over her face. 01:47:58 GA: "im not really sure what the point of this is, my skin is already as white as paper." 01:48:52 TC: "It's to avoid looking like that. On Alternia it was quite trendy among mid-bloods to appear tanned. As though you had that admirable Jadeblood trait where you could withstand some of the horrid Day-Star." 01:49:13 TC: "I think most of mine were 'Toasty Gray'." 01:49:31 GA: "no, i mean like, i literally am as white as paper. like seriously." 01:49:45 GA: "should... should i be trying to get tanned?" 01:50:01 GA: "i dont even think i can tan, id probably just get sunburned." 01:50:08 TC: "I mean, what look are you going for? You are quite obviously not a mid-blood." 01:50:40 GA: "im going for the best look. to be so super pretty that nate will love me." 01:54:14 TC: "You know what. Sure. If that flying freak doesn't ship me with Nate anymore, let's do this." 01:54:43 TC: Meouet steps closer to Dina and helps her apply the cosmetics in a fairly decent manner. Her makeover skill is only +2 01:55:56 GA: Dina giggles the whole time because of how pretty she will become. 01:56:23 GA: "thank you meouet! heart heart heart!" 01:56:43 TC: "Alright, go get him, stripedpurrbeast." 01:57:12 GA: "laaaaater!" Dina walks out CONFIDENTLY and SUPER PRETTILILY.